


our family

by multifamlove



Category: Dead To Me (TV)
Genre: F/F, Family Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:41:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25117807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifamlove/pseuds/multifamlove
Summary: takes place soon after Jen and Judy get married, in which they start a family of their own.
Relationships: Judy Hale/Jen Harding
Kudos: 13





	our family

10 months after Jennifer Harding and Judy Hale got married they decided to start a family, they received heartbreaking news that Judy wouldn’t be able to conceive a child, which she’s always wanted a family, even when she was little, but she knew that her wife could conceive given she’s already had two kids already, they eventually decided that artificial insemination would be a good option for them. 

Soon after Jen got inseminated, she started showing signs of pregnancy, she took many tests that were all positive, being excited that her and Judy could start a family she called Judy, ‘hey baby I need you to come home! I have some exciting news!!’ she said excitedly, leaving a voicemail. 

Judy got home quickly, expecting good news since Jen couldn’t contain herself on the phone, ‘I came as soon as you called! What’s the exciting news?!’ she said, walking inside to meet Jen at the door. ‘I’m pregnant!’ Jen said, full of happiness and excitement, ‘you’re pregnant?!!’ Judy said excited for Jen. ‘We’re going to be a family!’ Judy said excitedly as she was leaning in to kiss Jen, their lips met, and they kissed excitedly, ‘yeah, we’re going to be a family’ Jen said, happily. Charlie and Henry has walked in at that moment, ‘moms pregnant?!?!’ they said, full of joy. ‘Yeah, you’re gonna have a little sister or brother’ Jen said full of happiness for the entire family, they all hugged and started crying out of happiness that they’re family was coming together. 

The first trimester was hard for Jen, she wasn’t used to her body changing as much as it was, and at 16 weeks Jen and Judy finally found out what they were having, Jen was pregnant with a baby girl, and when they heard the heartbeat of their child, it was immediate love, even though their baby was not born yet. They fell in love in that heartbeat, it was a beautiful thing to hear, and Judy was more in love than ever. 

Jen’s second trimester was easy, but she was glad she didn’t have to do it alone because she had Judy, everyone around her was making sure that the pregnancy was as easy as possible for her, they stayed cautious and tried to give Jen what she needed. But Jen had mood swings more than normal, but Judy handled it well, she gave her constant validation and love which made it easier for her, she bought everything Jen needed for the pregnancy, it was beautiful that Jen had someone who could love her that much, regardless if her pregnancy was easy or not. 

Eventually Jen’s third trimester came around and it was hard, probably the hardest pregnancy she’d been through, but Judy was always there for her. But she stayed home incase she had gotten any contractions, Judy kept her eye on her in case anything else happened to her or if she started to go into labor because she was due anytime soon, but eventually the time came. 

Late one night Jen had felt her water break, Judy rushed to her car and the boys helped Jen, she had contractions the whole way there while Jen was in agony. It was painful, but they were happy their baby was finally coming, it was a long 9 and a half months, but it was worth it. 

They soon got to the hospital and Jen was already at a 10, so she started pushing immediately, Judy held her hand, and when Jen felt worn out she told her just to breathe until she felt able to push again. Soon Jen had began to have her baby, ‘we see a head!’ the doctor said, and Jen’s face lit up, ‘you can do this’ Judy reassured her ‘just two more pushes and it’s all over’ Judy said while holding her hand tightly, Jen began pushing the hardest she could, ‘just one more push!’ the doctor had said, ‘one more push and then it’s all over, one more push and you can hold your daughter, you can do this’ Judy reassured her while holding her hand tightly, Jen soon gave her last push, they soon heard their baby girls cry, ‘you did it!’ Judy said in a sweet voice, Jen smiled out of happiness and love, their daughter small, but the cutest, they had a family. Everyone held her, Judy asked what she was being named, ‘Sadie Elizabeth Harding- Hale’ Jen said, everyone was in awe of the name, it was a precious moment. Three weeks later, they were discharged and went home. They all adjusted quickly, but one night Judy was singing to Sadie dream a little dream of me, Jen overheard them, and peaked in their room to find their daughter asleep on Judy while she was singing to her, soon Judy fell asleep in the rocking chair with Sadie, Jen smiled looking at them, and soon went to bed after, she loved her family, and she was finally happy.


End file.
